


A Different Perspective

by VanillaChip101



Series: The Clones & Their Vod'ika [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Canon Compliant, Everyone Needs A Hug, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Memories, Mentioned Clone Troopers, Mind Control, Order 66 (Star Wars), POV CT-7567 | Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: FebuWhump Day 1 Prompt: Mind ControlOrder 66 through Captain Rex's eyes
Relationships: 332nd Company & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Clone Troopers
Series: The Clones & Their Vod'ika [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077455
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	A Different Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> We know what this one's gonna be about... (although there were many choices I could choose from...but nah :))

"Execute Order 66."

Rex's mind went blank. His actual identity, the one that's being trapped inside his own body, reared up, trying to find out what the _fuck_ was happening. He fought against the unseen force, fighting against the vile thing that was saying _good soldiers follow orders._ His body moved of its own accord, the controlled part of him following the orders he was just given. There was a force-wielder on this ship, and she was specified to be killed in the instruction. As Rex struggled to fight off CT-7567, he could see that the others in their peripheral stood taller, their chips activating from Sidious' voice. They didn't even put up a fight, but he couldn't blame them. Only he knew that there was something about mind chips, and he didn't do _anything_ to stop it, only giving a report. But this report might be able to save her.

"Rex. It's Anakin. I feel like something terrible has happened... Rex?"

Her. His commander, his sister, his _vod'ika_. The others around her didn't give a single thought as they slowly turned around to aim their blasters at their sibling in all but blood. They shouldn't be doing this, the war was won, the victory just reaching their fingertips. Inside, he fought with all his might, tooth and nail. He, like the others, thought that clones like him would actually be able to live life as a normal civilian after the battles. The sacrifices, the bloodshed, the deaths; they were made for nothing. And he didn't want someone like Ahsoka to die from betrayal; she had enough of that to last a lifetime. One person on this ship _needed_ to stay alive, to show that this wasn't all for nothing, to prove to the emperor that they're not as weak as he thought.

"No! I'll do it."

It was getting harder to fight against the chip, the whispers getting louder and louder.

"Rex, what's happening?"

"Stay back!"

His blasters shook in his hands, as CT-7567 took over him. Tears streamed down his face, but it was for so many reasons.

"Find him...Find him...Fives...Find him! Fives!"

Blasters bolts were fired and Captain Rex, a brother, a captain, a _friend_ , knew no more.


End file.
